Stand by me
by Cabbi Alysse
Summary: Dicen que el amor aparece cuando uno menos lo espera. Pues para estos dos, aquello fue tomado muy a pecho. Ella, tratando de huír de una maldición que prácticamente le cayó encima al nacer; él, escapando de un cruel destino que se niega a cumplir; ambos, unidos por algo en común. - El amor también les llega a los chicos malos. -
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El cielo lucía una tonalidad grisácea que se oscurecía por intervalos, en aquellas zonas donde la lluvia era aun más torrencial. El viento soplaba fuertemente, haciendo danzar las millones de gotas de agua en el aire, provocando que éstas impactaran duramente contra todo aquello que osara meterse en su camino. Había lodo por doquier, pues aquel lugar remoto entre las colinas arboladas a las afueras de Londres estaba totalmente deshabitado, y por consecuente no había rastro de asfalto hasta al menos a dos kilómetros hacia el norte, donde una elegante mansión gótica se alzaba. La Mansión Malfoy.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría siquiera sopesar pasearse por aquellos lugares con tal temporal. Nadie que no sufriera estupidez. Y esa estupidez, era Helena Goodfellow; aquel manchón rojizo en medio del lúgubre paisaje, era nada más y nada menos que Lena huyendo, como quien dice, por su vida.

— Malditos magos locos— siseó entre dientes, dirigiéndose al mundo en general. No estaba molesta de hecho, más bien tenía muchas ganas de llorar y se sentía desgarrada por dentro; pero no iba a demostrarlo, ahora no era momento para ser débil. Levantó sus faldas hasta las rodillas, para correr más rápidamente. Cada vez, aquel armado vestido le resultaba más pesado a causa del agua. Pensó en que hermoso lucía en un principio, con cierto morbo, y volvió a admirar la antes perfecta tela blanca… Ahora, estaba hecha jirones, machada de barro y con pedazos de pasto pegados. Definitivamente, no se hallaba en condiciones que ella considerara _ideales_, pero en esos instantes poco le importaba. Estaba viva, eso era todo lo que se le hacía relevante. Solo rezó por no tropezar, mientras se recuperaba de otro doble de tobillo.

_'Estúpidos tacones_', pensó con desprecio, continuando su camino.

A lo lejos, Lena pudo avistar por primera vez entre tanta neblina, el primer atisbo de esperanza. Allí, como un hermoso regalo de Merlín, había asentada lo que parecía ser una mansión, quizás un castillo de alguna pretenciosa familia con lejanos lazos nobles. No le importaba. Simplemente apresuró paso, saltando un par de troncos caídos, esquivando unos seis o siete árboles, cayendo otras tres veces -la última al saltar una pequeña loma-... Tratando de ignorar el dolor palpitante de sus rodillas, las palmas de sus manos raspadas, y la insistencia de sus pies por un merecido descanso. Necesitaba llegar a territorio seguro cuanto antes; necesitaba llegar a aquella casa.

_'Ya falta poco'_, se repitió internamente, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir una dorada y prolija "M" cursiva adornando la reja de entrada. Aunque su visión era reducida y borrosa a causa de la niebla, podía decir que salían luces desde dentro. Eso la incentivó más, y aceleró a un punto que no habría creído posible.

Fue entonces, en ese preciso momento de puesta en marcha, que la rojiza melena de Lena chocó con otra platinada, provocando que ambos cayeran de bruces al suelo. La chica, temió que fuera _él_; que quizás la hubiese encontrado, de algún modo imposible. Pero desechó la idea al comprobar que frente a ella había alguien rubio, no pelinegro.

Se corrió los mechones empapados que se habían pegado a su rostro, obstruyendo su visión, dejándolos tras sus orejas sin mucho esmero y se sobó un poco la frente donde se había golpeado. Recién entonces pudo volver a respirar. El chico, la miraba furioso. Tenía los ojos rojos, delatando su reciente llanto, y lucía una profunda mueca de asco.

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí estúpida muggle!? — Bramó el chico, bajo los ruidos de la tormenta. Lena, a pesar de estar en pésimas y desesperantes condiciones, no pudo evitar sacar a relucir su precioso orgullo. Lo miró indignada, aunque le aliviaba un tanto oír la palabra _muggle_ salir de sus labios; él sabía sobre los magos.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo, cayendo en algún punto entre las colinas, iluminando sus rostros.

— ¿¡Qué haces TÚ aquí, pedazo de idiota!? — Exclamó sin saber bien qué decía, poniéndose de pie. Recién entonces, el rubio reparó en su rara vestimenta, y en lo empapada que estaba. Se detuvo a pensar,_ '¿Qué demonios hace una niña, AQUÍ, con este tiempo?'_. Dudó durante un segundo que quizás fuera prisionera del Innombrable y hubiera logrado escapar, pero eso era poco probable teniendo en cuenta que caminaba hacia la Mansión, y no lejos de ella.

El ruido del rayo finalmente llegó, asustando un poco a Lena, quien dio un respingo innevitable.

— ¡Es mi casa, niñita! — Repuso aun en gritos, ignorando lo asustada que ella lucía, poniéndose de pie él también. Algunos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su frente mojada, y sus ojos grises lucían más gélidos y fieros que nunca; sumado al hecho de que estando parado le sacaba una cabeza entera a la pelirroja, la chica no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada. Así como tampoco pudo evitar pensar que el idiota era guapo.

— ¡NO ME DIGAS NIÑITA! — Chilló primeramente, apartando un torbellino de recuerdos que quiso aparecer con aquella palabra. Luego, se calmó para preguntar — ¿Tú quién eres?

El muchacho la miró confundido. Él estaba huyendo tranquila y dramáticamente de aquella prisión elegante, cuando solo se topó con la niña pelirroja que bien podría ser una Weasley, -salvo por sus ojos grises-; ¿y ahora la mocosa le preguntaba a él quién era? Él debería reservarse esa pregunta, no ella. ¿Qué hacía una chica corriendo a estas horas, con este clima, por esta zona? Nada bueno, eso seguro. Menos con esa pinta de novia fantasma.

— ¿_Tú_, quién eres? Esta es MI casa, niña — Recordó el rubio, a la defensiva, casi sin prestar atención al agua que se colaba entre sus ropas y por su espalda. Lena pestañeó varias veces, reaccionando; el chico tenía razón. Sonrojándose un poco al sentir haber quedado como una bruta, se irguió y alzó la barbilla, como solía hacer cuando debía aceptar una derrota -pero con orgullo-.

— Helena Goodfellow. Y necesito ayuda, ricitos de oro—. Fue concreta, sin ánimos de permanecer más tiempo bajo la lluvia. Ya comenzaba a sentir el frío en cada rincón de su cuerpo, y eso no era buena señal en absoluto.

"Ricitos de oro" la miró mal, aunque debía aceptar que casi era una obligación ayudar a la niñita del vestido blanco. Estaba mojada, lucía cansada, y llevaba ropas tremendamente sucias. ¿Quién sabía si no estaba enferma incluso?

— Mi nombre no es ricitos de oro. Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy—, musitó primeramente, realmente sintiéndose desanimado ante la expectativa de regresar fracasadamente a la casa, donde su madre lo recibiría confundida creyendo que él aun estaría en su habitación. — Y me doy cuenta de qué necesitas—, añadió luego, señalando la Mansión que se erguía tras él, con sus rejas altas, que parecían burlarse de Draco ante otro intento fallido. Bufó para sí, antes de hacer un gesto con la mano para que la tal Helena avanzara.

Lena no vaciló, aunque se preguntaba cómo lograrían penetrar esa fortaleza si no había portero eléctrico, dudando que alguien oyese si ellos aplaudían para llamar a los dueños bajo todo el alboroto de la lluvia. Volvió a levantar su falda por delante, para aligerar el peso, y caminó con el tacón izquierdo torcido hasta quedar frente a la reja con la dorada "M" que había visto en un principio.

— ¿Cómo entramos, Malf…? — Preguntaba, cuando el portón se abrió casi _por arte de magia_ ante sus ojos. Draco sonrío con sorna ante su estupefacción, y la empujó por un brazo para que avanzara.

— Mi madre ya sabe que estás aquí, Goodfellow— anunció simplemente, para luego cruzar junto a la misteriosa pelirroja el sendero empedrado que conducía hasta la puerta principal.

Ninguno pensó que un encuentro tan extraño y casual traería tantos problemas.

* * *

**Hola! Mi nombre es Cabby, y hoy les traigo una nueva historia (?). Esta es sobre mi queridísimo e incomprendido Draco. Él también necesita amor de fangirl (L**

**Así que... Bueno, dejen reviews si es que les gusta de qué va la historia! Gracias por pasarse y leer, saludos virtuales ^^**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**"Cómo integrarse a la sociedad, por Draco Malfoy"**

— Así que… ¿Cómo es que dices que llegaste hasta Londres? — Inquirió por novena vez una mujer rubia que ocupaba la cabecera en una larga mesa de finos relieves. Narcissa Malfoy, tenía el cabello rubio platinado sujeto en un tirante moño alto y sus orbes azulados se clavaban en la muchacha sentada a su izquierda. Sostenía una copa de vino rosando sus labios con los bordes, aguardando una respuesta otra vez, esperando que quizás algo de eso que contaba la niña tuviera más lógica.

Lena tomó aire, soltó sus cubiertos suavemente, y se giró a mirarla de nuevo, preparándose para repetir el relato. Frente a ella, Draco Malfoy la miraba calculando sus movimientos, esperando que demostrara ser tan impertinente como había sido con él esos últimos cinco días en que la pelirroja permaneció en su hogar, con fiebre elevada a causa del frío tomado. Definitivamente, a Lena no le agradaba Malfoy, pero a Malfoy tampoco le agradaba Lena.

— Unos sujetos me secuestraron, me llevaron a una piedra de sacrificios, e intentaron matarme para "poder romper la maldición que mantenía a mi verdadero padre vivo". Un señor de capa oscura apareció, y me… teletransportó o algo así, hasta unos campos cercanos, sin decirme nada. Corrí, hasta avistar su mansión, y… aquí me tienen—. Censuró algunas partes que ella no quería recordar, y otras que guardaba con recelo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la señora Malfoy. Es que, pese a que ella se había mostrado muy linda acogiéndola en su hogar sin preguntar nada hasta ese día, Lena no podía confiar fácilmente. En nadie. Todo había resultado una mentira en su vida la última vez.

— Vaya— comentó Narcissa, como las veces anteriores. Bebió un sorbo de su bebida, satisfecha por el momento con su historia, y volvió a dejar la copa en la mesa, juntando ambas manos. Dio un suspiro largo, meditando ciertas cosas. — ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

— Soy huérfana— musitó en respuesta, con voz tensa. Lo dijo como si fuera algo que se había aprendido de memoria, como si necesitara enfatizarlo. Cissa asintió levemente sin inmutarse, hundiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Tanto Draco como Lena la miraron expectantes. ¿Qué estaba decidiendo exactamente?

'Espero _que se trate de sacar a esta niñita de aquí_', rogó el rubio para sus adentros.

'_Ojalá que deje que me quede un tiempo más_', pensó la pelirroja en cambio.

Finalmente, Cissa levantó la mirada hacia ambos jóvenes, haciendo notable que ya tenía una respuesta a sus debates internos. Hubo un silencio en el que solo se oyó el crepitar lejano del fuego de la chimenea que había tras la mujer. Cuando Lucius no estaba, como en aquel día, ella ocupaba papel de líder de hogar.

— Deberías quedarte con nosotros hasta que podamos… arreglar algo con el Ministerio—, anunció, para pesar de uno y alegría de otra. Lena sonrío ampliamente, parándose a abrazar impetuosamente a la mujer, dejando tanto a su hijo como a ella anonados. Sin embargo, Narcissa le devolvió el gesto a la chica, pensando que la pobre solo tenía apenas la edad de Draco.

— ¡Oh gracias, señora Malfoy! ¡De verdad se lo agradezco! ¡Prometo que no se arrepentirá! — Soltó ella rápidamente, soltando la mujer y volviendo a tomar asiento. Le dirigió al estupefacto Draco una sonrisa burlona de triunfo. Él, frunció los labios con frustración.

— ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse con nosotros? — Reprochó el chico, con cierto tono infantil. Narcissa miró a su hijo severa, y Lena aprovechó para sacarle la lengua. — ¡Mírala, es cruel, madre! — Apuntó, pero cuando Cissa volteó a ver, ella ya tenía su mejor cara de inocencia. Draco bufó indignado.

— Draco, muestra más respeto por una señorita. Ella no conoce a nadie, está sola y perdida. ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Dejarla abandonada? Oh no, eso no señor— determinó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos. — Además, ya lo he hablado con tu padre— añadió a la ligera, aunque tanto para ella como para Draco eso significaba mucho. Un sí rotundo.

Ricitos de oro hizo un mohín, pero no dijo nada más. Lena, puso su mano a un lado de su rostro para tapar su expresión, apoyando el codo contra la mesa, y le dedicó al chico una alzada de cejas demostrando que había ganado. Y aunque quizás para ella no era un juego, pues de verdad que no tenía dónde quedarse, le divertía molestar al idiota de Malfoy, que se creía tan perfecto e indiscutible.

— ¿Y qué pasará con los estudios de la niña, madre? — Inquirió él, ignorando deliberadamente los gestos gloriosos que hacía la "niña" en su burla. Narcissa sonrío levemente.

— Irá a Hogwarts contigo, hijo— contestó sin más.

A Draco se le cayó la mandíbula, y esta vez Lena no pudo contener la risa. Se calmó rápidamente, sin querer faltarle el respeto a la señora Malfoy, y la miró inquisitiva, aun con una sonrisa pintada de lado a lado. Su mirada grisácea denotaba entusiasmo. Ella había asistido al colegio de las Brujas de Salem, en América. Pero aquel no era un colegio pupilo, y ni se asomaba a ser tan esplendoroso como había oído decir que era Hogwarts. ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Si su madre supiera que...! Oh, cierto…

El brillo se apagó de golpe, y apartó la mirada a su plato de porcelana vacío. Ambos Malfoy notaron esto, sin comprender.

— ¿Por qué a Hogwarts? ¿Por qué no a Beauxbatons… o Dumstrang? — Insistió Draco sin embargo, diciéndose que era alguna tontería de niñas. Su madre lo miró con obviedad, irritada.

— Hijo, ¿cuál es el problema con Helena? No es como si fuera ir a la misma casa que tú, puede que vaya a otra—, murmuró Narcissa, para que la chica no escuchara. Pero Lena sí escuchó. Ella tenía un oído excepcional, especialmente cuando se trataba de conversaciones ajenas.

Draco hizo una mueca, buscando la palabra correcta.

— Es desagradable, madre— contestó finalmente, sin si quiera tener la cordialidad de bajar la voz, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la pelirroja. — Y sí, quizás tengas razón… Pero seguiré viéndola.

Lena se sintió ofendida. Sí, ella odiaba a Ricitos, pero su despreció hería su ego. Se dijo que no le importaba no agradarle a él, pues el sentimiento era mutuo, tal como había recordado anteriormente. Pero sin embargo, no podía ignorar aquella sensación horrible en la boca del estómago.

— Sí, yo también te quiero Malfoy— ironizó la chica, entornando los ojos de manera desafiante. Él alzó una ceja.

— No pensé que lo admitirías tan rápido, Goodfellow— burló Draco, aprovechando. Ella le dedicó una "bonita" mirada que lo decía todo. Narcissa, observaba la escena expectante, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse rodeada de cierta cosita llamada "tensión".

— Sigue deseándolo, Ricitos de oro— musitó duramente ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa curvando sus labios. Cissa carraspeó la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos.

— No quiero más peleas en mi casa, niños— advirtió seriamente, poniendo su mejor cara de madre dictadora. Ninguno dijo palabra, se limitaron a mirarse con odio un buen rato, hasta que la señora Malfoy les permitió levantarse.

— Madre, hoy iré al Callejón Diagon, para comprar un par de cosas— informó Draco con tono neutro, antes de irse definitivamente, parado junto a su silla. Lena, que estaba a mitad del camino hacia las escaleras, regresó atrás rápidamente, con cara de situación, quedándose parada en el umbral del pasillo.

— ¿Solo? No, claro que no. Espera a mañana e iré contigo. Aun falta una semana, no es tan urgente— contestó la mujer, sonando rotunda. Draco hizo una mueca; también tenía ciertos "asuntos" del Innombrable que arreglar.

— Pero madre, necesito ir _hoy_ — insistió elocuentemente. Narcissa se permitió unos segundos de una mueca de sufrimiento ante aquellas palabras, y se recompuso con rapidez. Negó con la cabeza, firmemente al final.

— No irás solo al Callejón, Draco. Está decidido— repitió solemne. Lena, abrió los ojos de par en par, con una idea en mente, y avanzó hacia adelante hasta captar la atención de los Malfoy.

— Yo puedo ir con él— sugirió, ante la mueca de sorpresa de Ricitos. — No he hecho más que dormir los últimos cinco días, y he escuchado que el Callejón Diagon es de lo más mágico que hay—.Otra vez, Narcissa quedó en silencio meditando la sugerencia. Mientras, el Malfoy menor la miro como queriendo desvanecerla con la mirada.

— De acuerdo— cedió Cissa, generando otra sonrisa de entusiasmo en Lena. — Pero deben regresar antes de las seis, o tu padre se molestará. Debemos comer temprano hoy—. Le lanzó a su hijo una significativa mirada, y él lo entendió como "habrá reunión".

— No se preocupe señora Malfoy, volveremos a tiempo— aseguró Lena, asintiendo con fervor. Miró a Draco de soslayo. — Avísame cuando salgamos, Malfoy—. Y dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones con familiaridad, y cruzó el pasillo hasta las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, metiéndose en la primera puerta a la izquierda.

Su habitación, era la que anteriormente se usaba para los invitados. Había cinco habitaciones para eso, pues los Malfoy tenían visitas todo el tiempo; Lena los escuchaba llegar, a veces gritaban, y siempre hablaban en murmullos. Una vez, oyó una risa que le puso los pelos de punta; cuando preguntó quién había sido al día siguiente, Draco le respondió secamente que fue su tía. Lena no volvió a preguntar.

El dormitorio, estaba compuesto por una cama de una plaza con edredón de un azul muy opaco y oscuro que hacia juego con el tapizado elegante y simétrico de las paredes, las cuales tenían detalles en plateado para formar una secuencia monótona de óvalos dentro de círculos. Había una cómoda del otro lado, donde Lena guardaba la ropa que le habían dado los Malfoy, la cual era completamente ropas chicas de Narcissa o de Draco, lo cual no le favorecía en absoluto; un espejo de cuerpo entero colgaba a su lado, con bordes tallados al estilo Malfoy. En la punta contraria a la puerta, había una ventana de vidrios repartidos que Lena amaba por la manera en que dejaba entrar el sol en las mañanas; bajo esta se ubicaba un escritorio de madera oscura, el cual estaba vacío en totalidad. Solo una lámpara colgante iluminaba el lugar, y eso era más que suficiente por las noches.

La chica avanzó hasta el espejo, y revisó su aspecto. No se consideraba superficial, pues no solía fijarse mucho en cómo lucía. Pero últimamente sí quería verse bonita a todo momento, o al menos intentarlo; no sabía por qué. Acomodó su cabello, que estaba totalmente despeinado, y trató de que cada mechón rojizo quedara en su lugar; fue en vano. Con una mueca resignada, inspeccionó su remera, una lisa color negra que había pertenecido al rubio años atrás; esta le quedaba medianamente bien, aunque un hombro le caía de a ratos y era notablemente suelta. Pero era mejor que la falda, la cual también era negra (oh sorpresa, Malfoys góticos), y le llegaba mucho más debajo de las rodillas. Había tenido que ponerse un cinturón para mantener esta ajustada a su cintura y que no cayera. Cissa no tenía jeans.

— Genial— masculló irónicamente, agradeciendo que al menos las ballerinas de una Narcissa adolescente sí le quedaban. Entonces detuvo su inspección, y quitó la mano de su melena como si esta quemara. En el reflejo, vio una expresión de terror mezclada con ingenuidad formarse en su rostro.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — Se preguntó a sí misma entre dientes, dando media vuelta para tirarse directo en la cama. No quería ni ver aquel espejo. — ¿Desde cuándo me interesa esto, Merlín? — Insistió, semi asqueada. Nunca, jamás en su vida trató de controlar sus cabellos, o de lucir bien. Así era Lena. Por eso no entendía qué le sucedía. — ¿Desde cuándo hablo sola? — Añadió amargamente, y calló la boca.

Luego de unos minutos de largo debate interno, se autoconvenció de que era porque Londres era nuevo para ella, y no quería parecer fuera de lugar. Sí, eso era. ¿Cierto? A Lena no le agradaban las otras posibilidades, así que tendría que ser eso sí o sí.

Un toque en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Fueron dos "_toc, toc_" acompasados y sin nada de insistencia. Se puso de pie, con pesadez, y caminó para abrirle la entrada a un impaciente rubio. Ella lo miró alzando las cejas, y se vio tentada a cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, pero se contuvo. Necesitaba ir a la ciudad, comprar ropa y salir un poco; se sentía encerrada últimamente.

— ¿Estás lista? — Cuestionó con notable irritabilidad el chico. Lena se cruzó de brazos, con considerables ganas de golpearlo.

— Escucha, en primera, si vas a estar así todo el rato, tendré que echarte aerosol en el rostro para que tu cara adopte una expresión diferente. En segunda, no es que me alegre de tener que ir contigo a ningún lado, pero como verás ninguno tiene opción si pretende salír, así que acostúmbrate— aclaró previamente, antes de tomar la cazadora, un tono más oscuro que el edredón, que había colgada en el perchero a un lado de donde estaba, y salir al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Draco tuvo que admitir que tenía razón en algo. Pero no iba a cambiar su actitud aún así.

Se limitó a encaminarse hacia la sala de estar, donde una gran chimenea de mármol labrado aguardaba, con una bolsa de polvos Flú encima.

**Helena POV**

No he conocido a nadie tan tremendamente odioso en toda mi vida.

Malfoy me tiene harta. Hemos caminado tan solo media hora, y ya me dan ganas de salir corriendo a algún orfanato con tal de no verle el rostro otra vez. ¿Es posible que un hombre sea tan quisquilloso respecto a la ropa? Además, no es como si él necesitara un par de zapatos de 500 galeones; ¿quién va a fijarse en la diferencia? OH, CLARO, su estúpido ego.

Ahora estamos en la quinta tienda. Creo que está buscando abrigos nuevos. Lleva gastados unos 5000 galeones casi, y aun le falta conseguir las cosas para Hogwarts. Narcissa nos ha dado dinero a ambos, insistiendo con que consiga algo de mi talla. No pretendo aprovecharme de su amabilidad, pero siento que si Draco sigue así terminaré vistiendo un saco de papas.

Lo único que rescato, es el poder visitar el Callejón Diagon al fin. Es tan genial como imaginaba, y se parece algo a la Avenida Feith que teníamos los magos en Portland. Sus calles son adoquinadas, las paredes de cada lugar parecen tener centenares de existencia, el aire que se respira va desde alimento de lechuzas, hasta arbustos autofertilizantes o cabellos de unicornios; mi olor favorito es el que desprendió Flourish y Blotts, la tienda de libros, pues parecía pergamino viejo mezclado con tinta. La gente aquí luce muy parecida a la de América, aunque su acento es diferente y algunos aun usan vestidos victorianos. Hay algunas personas que llevan consigo a sus mascotas; hace tan solo unos momentos vi pasar a través de la vidriera a una mujer con un hurón con correa.

Me recordó a Malfoy.

— Ya terminé— anuncia alguien a mis espaldas. Reconozco la voz, y giro cansinamente apartando mi mirada del vidrio y las calles al otro lado. Lleva dos bolsas más. Afuera, su elfo doméstico aguarda para llevar esta junto con las otras doce a la Mansión.

— Finalmente— burlo, inspeccionando sus compras. — Adivino, buscabas un tono negro carbón, pero solo tenían negro cielo medianoche, ¿verdad?

Me lanza una mirada fulminante, aunque deduzco que se ha acostumbrado a mis comentarios, porque no dice nada y se escapa por la puerta. Sonrío con gracia; quizás tenía razón con lo de los negros, ¿quién sabe?

— ¿Y ahora? — Pregunto, acercándome a él luego de haber salido de la tienda. Ya no lleva bolsas en las manos, y tampoco hay rastros de Pallas, la elfina. — ¿Podemos ir a por mis cosas? De verdad me urge vestir jeans.

Él me mira de soslayo, como si yo fuera una basura en su ojo que le está molestando.

— De acuerdo, lo capto, no tienes intenciones de venir conmigo. Propongo algo entonces; tú vas y terminas de hacer tus cosas, yo hago las mías, y nos reunimos en… Florean Fortescue en hora y media, ¿te parece, ricitos? — Sugiero, cruzándome de brazos como si se tratara de una negociación. Y en parte así era.

Él susurra algo entre dientes que no alcanzo a oír, antes de responder.

— En primera, no soy "ricitos", ni siquiera tengo rizos, soy Malfoy para ti. Y en segunda, sí, me parece bien así, pelirroja—. Él también se cruza de brazos, como desafiándome a espetar algo sobre lo último. Sin embargo, solo arqueo una ceja con escepticismo antes de asentir.

— Perfecto. Nos vemos entonces— digo sin más, girando sobre mis talones y comenzando a caminar entre el tumulto de gente, despreocupada respecto sobre a dónde iría.

— Goodfellow— llama apacible. Volteo nuevamente, y me acerco a él pareciendo aburrida.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Con qué dinero pretendes comprar si te vas así? ¿Tienes idea de lo que necesitas para la escuela? ¿Sabes al menos dónde estás parada? — Pregunta. Una tras otra. Quedo callada, pues tiene razón respecto a las tres cosas. Solo se oye el bullicio ajeno de fondo, y algún que otro tintinear de teteras. — Eso pensé— afirma entonces, rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre nosotros. Se lleva una mano al bolsillo interno del abrigo, y saca una bolsa de cuero marrón. — Ese es el dinero que usarás. Y esto…—. Saca una especie de lista desde el otro bolsillo. — Es lo que tienes que comprar.

— Gracias— suelto a regañadientes, tomando ambas cosas. — ¿Nada más?

— Ah, sí. Intenta no perderte, no me gustaría tener que ir a buscarte— dice simplemente, y esta vez es él quien voltea y se va caminando entre el gentío hasta perderse de vista. Permanezco ahí parada, analizando la lista, ignorando algunos empujones por parte de apurados transeúntes.

— Allá vamos— murmuro para mí, doblando el papel. Primero compraría la ropa, luego podría encargarme de la escuela. Estoy harta de esta falda.

* * *

Cuatro y media. Ha pasado casi una hora desde cuando se suponía que debíamos encontrarnos. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Malfoy?

Miro el reloj colgado en la pared de la heladería, como por décima cuarta vez en menos de quince minutos. Ya me he comprado dos helados, y me he aprendido de memoria el patrón del tapiz en las paredes; rombo, círculo, óvalo, rombo, rombo, triángulo, y vuelve a empezar.

La heladería, es un amplio salón de pisos linóleos en blanco y negro, con paredes rojas. Tiene un mostrador, donde el viejo Florean Fortescue se encarga de secar un par de vasos; y tras este está la puerta a la cocina y el resto de las instalaciones. Hay unas cuantas mesas desparramadas, con tres sillas cada una, y un par de sofás escarlatas junto a las ventanas. Tiene cierto aire parisino, especialmente con aquella escalera caracol que lleva a la terraza, donde la gente puede sentarse también.

Me gusta el lugar, a decir verdad. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que comienzo a aburrirme.

Estoy sentada en uno de los sofás, mirando a la gente pasar, esperando ver alguna cabeza platinada asomarse entre el montón, cuando oigo una voz exclamar: "¡Era Malfoy!"

De curiosa, miro al causante. Es un chico pelinegro, de gafas y ojos verdes, que luce una cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre la frente. No puedo evitar pensar, _'¡Harry Potter!_', ligeramente sorprendida. A su lado, hay una chica castaña, que parece estar murmurándole que baje la voz, y junto a ella se arrima un pelirrojo tratando de oír también.

El trío sigue de largo, hasta perderse de vista. ¿Malfoy? Él dijo Malfoy, sí. Entonces, ¿qué demonios sucede con ricitos para que griten así se nombre? Porque el chico Potter se oía molesto, pude notar. ¿Entonces en qué se metió el rubio?

Y casi respondiendo a mis nombramientos mentales, alguien toma asiento en el sofá enfrentado al mío.

Draco luce agitado y calmo a la vez, una rara combinación.

— ¿Dónde te has metido? — Exijo, sin poder contener un golpe en su hombro. — ¡Estoy esperándose hace una hora, Malfoy!

Él suelta un "Ouch", sobándose el lugar donde lo golpeé, con el ceño fruncido. — Tranquilízate, Goodfellow. No es necesario que te comportes como un animal. Y no es de tu incumbencia saber dónde he estado— musita secamente. Suelto un jadeo indignado, y me pongo de pie de golpe.

Su mirada repara velozmente en mí nueva vestimenta, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. _Recorriéndome_ de arriba abajo. Luego de terminar de comprar mis ropas, opté por ponerme un jean y una blusa veraniega, que tenía mangas bonitas. Podía calificarse como -ajustado-, tanto el jean como la blusa, pero eso no lo hacía ser algo tampoco revelador. Quizás se sorprendió de verme cambiada, ¿quién sabe? El punto es que me miró, y yo me sonrojé estúpidamente.

— Bonito atuendo— comenta, señalándome vagamente, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto detrás de mí.

— ¡No cambies de tema! Si vas a comportarte como un imbécil, entonces te quedas solo. ¡OH, CIERTO! No puedes quedarte solo, así que si me voy, te vas. Y si no quieres que eso suceda, podrías comenzar diciéndome por qué tardas una hora de más en aparecer— determino decidida, cruzándome de brazos. Él permanece callado, mirando tras de mí. Hago un ademán de irme, y entonces habla.

— Estaba con mi novia.

Por algún motivo, me molestó su respuesta. Más bien, me molestó no saber que tenía novia. ¡Oh pero claro! Él es atractivo, claro que va a tener novia… Digo, no es que yo lo considere así, solo señalo lo obvio. Lo que no es obvio para mí, porque a mí no me parece de esa forma, no. Así que solo siento lástima por la desconocida, por tener que soportar a semejante idiota.

Por otro lado, eso explica por qué lucía agitado y tan calmado al mismo tiempo. Me ruborizo de solo pensarlo, y algo raro se forma en la boca de mi estómago de nuevo.

— Ah— suelto luego de un rato de no poder articular ni una palabra coherente. Me maldigo internamente por parecer tan lenta. — Eso tiene sentido… ¿Dónde está ella? — Pregunto, tratando de parecer casual. Podría haber preguntado "¿dónde está la pobre chica?", pero dudo que me contestara.

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa ladina, casi pícara.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te decepciona saber que estoy ocupado? — Se burla, echándose para atrás en su sofá. Lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque siento el calor en mi rostro otra vez. No es mi culpa, me sonrojo muy fácilmente, por cualquier cosa.

— Dime, ¿eres así de egocéntrico, narcisista y ciego todo el tiempo, o te tomas tus vacaciones en algún momento? — Cuestiono irónica, fingiendo hablar en serio.

— Muy graciosa— repone también con sarcasmo. — Ella no está aquí igualmente, Goodfellow—, añade luego, dando una veloz mirada por la ventana.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Indago, curiosa al extremo. Me gusta saber todo.

— Pansy— contesta, rodando los ojos.

Doy un suspiro de asentimiento, y vuelvo a tomar asiento en el lugar de antes. Ninguno dice nada, y vuelve a aparecer aquella capa de incomodidad que todo lo cubre cada vez que no hay tema de conversación. Él comienza a tamborilear los dedos contra el marco de la ventana de madera, y eso me saca de quicio.

— ¿Puedes parar? — No es pregunta, es orden. Así suelo dirigirme a las personas cuando sale a la luz mi lado dictador.

— ¿Te molesta? — Inquiere, sin detenerse.

— Sí, y mucho— afirmo, alzando las cejas para enfatizar. Él sonríe levemente.

— Entonces no.

— ¿No, qué?

— No voy a parar— responde obvio, volviendo a mirar por la ventana hacia fuera, continuando rítmicamente su tamborileo. Me trae horribles recuerdos, y comienzo a exasperarme. Es como el ruido de tambores. _Tambores por doquier…_

— Te comportas como un crío— espeto con ojos entrecerrados. Él se encoge de hombros, pero no se detiene. _Más rápido, los tambores aumentan el ritmo._

— Ya, es en serio— insisto otra vez. Me ignora deliberadamente. — ¡Que pares te he dicho! — Exclamo, y finalmente obedece.

— Eres una histérica, me haces pasar vergüenza— se queja por lo bajo, mirando alrededor para comprobar que nadie hubiese notado mi arranque de rabia. Paso por alto su comentario, tratando de regular la respiración y sacar cualquier recuerdo de mi mente. Me he prometido a mí misma borrar el pasado, debo cumplir con eso.

— ¿Regresamos ya? — Pregunto, tratando de ocultar mi necesidad mordiéndome el labio inferior con manía. Él me mira como si tuviera algún problema que no termina de entender.

— ¿Estás loca? Aún tengo que enseñarte ciertas cosas. Tenemos tiempo hasta las seis—. Y con esta última rotunda frase, supe que no podía insistir. Malfoy es un plomo con eso de las decisiones.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? — Indago, resignada.

— Debes aprender a adaptarte a nuestra sociedad. Aquí es diferente a América— replica con obviedad. Arrugo la nariz ante la perspectiva de una clase de moral por este tipo.

— Ilumíname— cedo, sagaz. Él sonríe con malicia, como preparándose para algo que le gustará de manera morbosa, y se yergue para comenzar su discurso.

— En primer lugar, debes saber lo esencial: Nunca te juntes con mestizos, hijos de muggles, ni traidores a la sangre. Bueno, por ejemplo cara rajada y sus amigos deberían ser repelentes para ti, ¿entiendes? — Tengo la corazonada de que "cara rajada" es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, pero solo es deducción. Pese a que estoy en desacuerdo, asiento. — Ahora, ¿tú eres pura o impura?

— Pura—, contesto amargamente. — Al menos es lo que sé de mis padres— añado levemente, sin querer tocar el tema demasiado. Él solo asiente. Dudo que aunque fuera parte de alguna realeza mágica él se juntaría conmigo, y agradezco eso.

— Perfecto. El punto número dos, tampoco te codees con pobretones. Mi padre dice que eso te da mala imagen—. Nuevamente, estoy en total desacuerdo, pero vuelvo a asentir. — En tercera, las casas. ¿Conoces las casas de Hogwarts?

— En absoluto.

— Pues entonces te contaré un poco. Está Hufflepuff, donde van todos los fracasados. Está Ravenclaw, donde van todos los fracasados sabelotodo. Está Gryffindor, donde se plaga de hijos de muggles, mestizos y traidores a la sangre, además de fracasados y estúpidos. Y finalmente está Slytherin, donde van los que tienen algún futuro en la vida; los mejores de la escuela, los más astutos—, enumera.

— Déjame adivinar— murmuro lentamente; él asiente para cederme espacio. — Tú eres de Slytherin, ¿no?

— Por supuesto que soy Slytherin— afirma ligeramente ofendido por mi supuesta duda. Al parecer no notó mi burla, ni mi sarcasmo. — Y tú deberás ser de cualquier otra casa, porque no quiero verte el rostro seguido, ¿está claro?

— Aha, lo que tú digas. ¿Eso es todo?

— No. También tienes que saber, que aquí tomas tu bando. O eres de los buenos, o eres de los "malos". ¿Entiendes? — Su tono desciende considerablemente, y se arrima a mí como si me estuviera contando algún secreto. Vuelvo a tener una corazonada… O quizás solo es mi corazón aumentando su bombeo para salirse de mi caja torácica.

— ¿Y tú de quienes eres? — Murmuro, imitando su proceder. Él me mira a los ojos directamente, sin decir palabra. Sospecho que mi corazonada es cierta. — Chico malo, ¿eh? — Intento bromear, aunque me hace poca gracia. Él permanece serio, mirándome aun más elocuente. Mi sonrisa se borra.

¿Verdaderamente…? Oh demonios.

— No puedes decir nada, ¿me has oído? — Suelta entonces, aun en un tono más bajo. Entreabro los labios, estupefacta. Lo dice en serio. ¡MERLÍN, ESTÁ HABLANDO EN SERIO!

— Nada. Lo juro— acepto tras un corto e intenso debate. Me siento segura al decirlo, como si realmente fuera la guardiana de un gran secreto. Y es que lo soy; nadie puede enterarse. Tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a todo esto, pero no puedo opinar. Solo sé que Draco es de los malos, después de todo sé prejuzgar, y no sé si eso es positivo o no.

Solo debo mantener eso en secreto, y hacer como si nada, ¿cierto? Después de todo, por algo me lo ha dicho. Quizás para alardear –lo cual sería estúpido-, o quizás porque sabe que sé callarme. A lo mejor, aunque no lo demuestre, me toma como una persona de confianza, ¿no?

— ¡Draco! — Chilla alguien. Una voz que nunca antes había escuchado. Es chillona, insistente, y parece un silbato de lo molesta que es para mí tímpano. Él gira la cabeza para ver, y recién entonces noto lo cerca que estamos. Con razón podía ver las motas azules en sus ojos perfectamente grises, con razón estaba conteniendo el aliento.

Oh Merlín, me comporto tan estúpidamente cursi. _¿Qué demonios? Es Malfoy, MALFOY, ¿de acuerdo, Lena? No puedes quedar así con el imbécil de Malfoy. Simplemente no puedes._

— Pansy. Hola— dice él, sin apartarse. ¿Ha dicho Pansy?

Enseguida me tiro para atrás, reaccionando nuevamente. Me había dado cuenta de nuestra cercanía, me había auto regañado y, ¿no me había corrido antes? Vaya, debo tener sueño. Sí, debe ser eso. Veo a Draco sonreír torcidamente, luciendo muy divertido por algo que no termino de entender, y finalmente sentarse normal.

— ¿¡Qué es esto!? — Chilla otra vez la tal Pansy. Me permito mirarla unos momentos, sintiéndome abochornada. Debe de pensar cosas que no son. La chica tiene cabello ceniza corto hasta mitad del cuello, totalmente liso y con un flequillo desfavorecedor; sus ojos, son de un verde claro, y su piel es sumamente blanca. Se me encoge el estómago. ¿Eso chica puede tener celos de alguien luciendo así?

— ¿¡Quién es esa!? — Me apunta, provocando que pestañee varias veces hasta entender que se refiere a mí de verdad. Draco no parece inmutarse. No me extraña, es decir, no es como si ella tuviera motivos para reaccionar mal.

— "Esa", tiene nombre. Soy Helena, mucho gusto— me presento, con tono ácido. Ella me lanza una mirada despectiva, y vuelve a mirar a Malfoy, como si yo no fuera más que un papel en el piso. Comienzo a odiarla.

— ¡Draco! — Insiste, con reproche. Él suspira, y finalmente se digna a hablar.

— Ella es Helena. Se está quedando en mi hogar. ¿Algo más? Pues entonces mejor nos vamos— dice tranquilamente, ganándose una mínima parte de mi admiración. "En tu cara", quise decirle a la tal Pansy, pero me dio lástima con su expresión pasmada. — Muévete, Goodfellow— demanda, y recién entonces me doy cuenta de que ya está de pie caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¡Pero… pero…! ¡Draco Malfoy, regresa ahora! — Ordena la pelinegra, con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

— Nos vemos el lunes— comenta él simplemente, de pronto pareciendo aburrido, y sólo sale por la puerta. Contengo una risa, y le dedico a Pansy un encogimiento de hombros, para luego salir tras él, finalmente entre carcajadas.

— Eso ha sido muy bueno— afirmo divertida, alcanzándole el paso entre el montón de gente. Él asiente con petulancia.

— Odio cuando se pone así— explica sin más, y no vuelve a decir nada. Me limito a seguirlo, pensando que quizás no es taaan desagradable después de todo. Puede ser divertido cuando quiere. O al menos a mí me causa gracia su forma de ser con el resto y la manera en que ellos reaccionan; como sucede con Pansy. Yo le habría gritado maldiciones en cuatro idiomas, y me habría ido. No sé por qué la gente se deja superar así.

Un momento… ¿He dicho que…? ¿He dicho que MALFOY es gracioso? Oh perfecto. Lena, tómate un descanso, ¿quieres? Puedes quitarte la idiotez de encima cuando te plazca.

Pff, primero Malfoy atractivo, después Malfoy malo, luego Malfoy gracioso, ¿qué sigue? ¿Malfoy siendo bueno? Oh vamos, estar tanto tiempo acostada me hizo mal. Sí, debe ser eso…

Le lanzo una mirada de soslayo, pensando que realmente no conozco al chico. A lo mejor resulta ser cosas que no… ES TODO. Oficialmente estoy loca. Cállate conciencia, y sigue prejuzgando, ¿quieres? Aha, así está mejor. En una semana iré a Hogwarts, y no quiero entrar pensando que Malfoy puede ser una persona "agradable", también. No, definitivamente no.

Solo no me pregunten por qué.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, en primera, el cap quedó un tantín corto, pero son los primeros nada más. **

**En segunda, FuckyeahLilyPotter, gracias por tu comentario! Jaja, tienes razón, nadie comprende a Draco (L Vamos a darle un poco de amor :3 Eeeey, sos de Argentina! :'D Aguante el dulce de leche loco (? **

**Andreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Jajajaj, hola, sí, yo te digo Andre porque no sé escribir tu nick xDD Hola! :B A vos también, gracias por comentar. Y más vale que sigas Abbadona rápidito, OK? ok C:**

**Saludos!**


End file.
